2015 IPA State Prelims
Winter Percussion Championships for the Indiana Percussion Association Show Info Date Saturday, March 14, 2015 Locations * Avon HS (IN), Avon, Indiana * Decatur Central HS (IN), Indianapolis, Indiana Results PIW # 83.100 - Legacy Indoor Percussion PSW # 91.500 - Avon HS (IN) "World" # 87.150 - Center Grove HS (IN) "World" # 84.150 - Ben Davis HS (IN) "World" # 82.350 - Goshen HS (IN) "Movement World" # 81.000 - Fishers HS (IN) "Movement World" PSCW # 91.500 - Goshen HS (IN) "Concert World" # 85.200 - Fishers HS (IN) "Concert World" # 84.800 - Lake Central HS (IN) "World" # 83.400 - Hamilton Southeastern HS (IN) "World" PSO # 91.050 - Franklin Central HS (IN) # 90.400 - Lawrence Township HS (IN) # 84.150 - Plainfield HS (IN) # 80.850 - Greenwood Community HS (IN) # 77.800 - Pike HS (IN) # 76.750 - Perry Meridian HS (IN) # 75.500 - Northview HS (IN) # 71.650 - Franklin Community HS (IN) PSCO # 91.700 - New Castle HS (IN) "Open" # 89.300 - Castle HS (IN) # 87.300 - Pendleton Heights HS (IN) # 84.200 - Westfield HS (IN) # 82.600 - New Palestine HS (IN) # 81.650 - NorthWood HS (IN) # 81.500 - Fishers HS (IN) "Concert Open" # 80.400 - Whiteland HS (IN) # 80.250 - Warsaw HS (IN) # 76.300 - Hamilton Southeastern HS (IN) "Open" # 76.100 - Lake Central HS (IN) "Open" # 74.000 - Yorktown HS (IN) PIA # 64.600 - Cloverdale-Monrovia Independent PSA *Automatic bid for top 3 units in each round +At-large bid for next 6 highest scores over all rounds Round 1 # 86.950 - Decatur Central HS (IN)* # 86.750 - Carroll HS (IN)* # 85.800 - Norwell HS (IN)* # 85.100 - DeKalb HS (IN)+ # 83.100 - Greenfield-Central HS (IN)+ # 82.250 - Richmond HS (IN)+ # 81.500 - Vincennes-Lincoln HS (IN) # 78.250 - Jay County HS (IN) # 76.950 - Plymouth HS (IN) # 75.950 - North Harrison HS (IN) Round 2 # 87.650 - Zionsville Community HS (IN)* # 86.850 - Avon HS (IN) "A"* # 86.850 - Tri-West HS (IN)* # 84.800 - Maconaquah HS (IN)+ # 83.050 - Carmel HS (IN)+ # 82.500 - Concord HS (IN)+ # 80.900 - East Noble HS (IN) # 77.350 - Hagerstown HS (IN) # 75.250 - Beech Grove HS (IN) # 73.450 - Ben Davis HS (IN) "A" # 67.550 - East Central HS (IN) PSCA Top 12 units qualify for State Finals TTie for 1st place *Score posted incorrectly on IPA web site, needs to be corrected # 89.900 - Fairfield HS (IN)T # 89.900 - Pike Central HS (IN)T # 87.950 - Bloomington North HS (IN) # 86.600 - Twin Lakes HS (IN) # 85.200 - New Castle HS (IN) "A" # 83.300 - Pioneer HS (IN) # 82.600 - Elkhart Memorial HS (IN) # 82.300 - Terre Haute North HS (IN) # 82.000 - Owen Valley HS (IN) # 81.100 - Logansport HS (IN) # 80.050 - Lebanon HS (IN)* # 80.200 - Lafayette Jefferson HS (IN)* # 79.850 - Union County HS (IN) # 77.900 - Heritage Hills HS (IN) # 77.700 - Martinsville HS (IN) # 77.200 - Edgewood HS (IN) "Concert A" # 76.600 - Mooresville HS (IN) # 70.900 - Northwestern HS (IN) # 70.700 - Borden HS (IN) PSB (State Prelims & Finals) FPM (Divisional Finals) * Gold - North Montgomery HS (IN) * Gold - Reitz Memorial HS (IN) * Gold - North Putnam HS (IN) * Gold - Bishop Dwenger HS (IN) FPNM (Divisional Finals) * Gold - Belzer MS (IN) * Gold - Zionsville MS (IN) Photos PSO IMG_0183.JPG|Franklin Community HS (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0188.JPG|Pike HS (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0189.JPG|Pike HS (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0194.JPG|Greenwood Community HS (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0198.JPG|Plainfield HS (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0201.JPG|Franklin Central HS (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0210.JPG|Franklin Central HS (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0216.JPG|Lawrence Township (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0221.JPG|Lawrence Township (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims IMG_0222.JPG|Lawrence Township (IN) at 2015 IPA State Prelims